


Simple Steps

by Celyan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Q Has a Cat, or actually two but only one gets mentioned by name, silly and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: James wakes up to a sight he didn’t expect. Obviously some steps need to be taken.





	Simple Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little thing was written for MI6 Cafe’s Simple September challenge’s prompt ’corpse’ over at Tumblr. It’s nothing much but I liked writing it. 
> 
> Lots of thanks to Dart for the beta and the encouraging comments. 😊

The corpse of a toy bird (the one with the feathers that look almost too real, that James remembers buying for Q’s two cats a couple of months ago) stares at him with its empty eyes from the pillow next to his head when James wakes up from a deep sleep. He blinks sleepily, for a moment not fully aware of what he sees, and then it clicks. 

“Q?” he calls out after glancing around to verify that he’s alone in the bedroom. 

“Hmm?” 

“There’s a dead bird on your pillow.” 

“Isla’s finally done it, then.” 

James nods, solemn, although he’s aware that Q cannot see it. “So it seems.” 

“It was fun while it lasted,” Q says philosophically, coming to lean against the doorjamb. 

“Perhaps we could fix it,” James says, pondering. “It is her current favourite, after all.”

“Mm,” says Q, stepping into the room. “You’ll have ample time to attempt that while you’re on leave.” 

James chuckles. “I did have other plans for my leave, but I suppose I can spare some time for that, as well.”

“Oh, did you now?” Q raises an eyebrow, but remains far enough that James is unable to reach him. 

“If you come back to bed,” James says, keeping his hand outstretched, “I can be persuaded to share some of the details with you.”

“When you put it like that…” Q smiles and allows James to pull him close. However, Q overbalances (perhaps due to a little help from a certain someone), and so he ends up sprawled in a graceless, giggling heap on top of James’s body. 

James grins and nuzzles at the curls tickling his face. “Step one completed.”

“Which is what, abducting your Quartermaster?” Q barely manages to ask amid the giggles that are still escaping his mouth, courtesy of James’s wandering hands. 

“Precisely.” 

“And step two?” 

“Shall I show you?” James asks, and then sets about doing just that. 

“I believe I will be fine with your plans,” Q informs him later, when they’re both pleasantly sated and tangled together under the duvet, the toy bird nowhere in sight, “provided that you lay off the tickling.” 

“I make no promises,” James says, winking, and ends up having to kiss the exasperated pout off Q’s lips.

(Neither of them complains when that eventually leads to steps three, four and five; perhaps Isla does, though, as James finds what’s left of the bird’s feathers inside of his shoes when - much later - he finally gets up long enough to contemplate actually leaving the flat.)


End file.
